PA-04 Oni
Weapon Systems The Oni can utilize hand-held weaponry. Anaheim Arms Inc. PA-04 Oni The Oni was Anaheim Arms fourth power armor design and was decently protected and able to use hand-held weaponry more easily than earlier models. History The Oni served with organized military forces [i.e. para-military from 4921 C.E. while down checked or decommissioned units have found their way into service with various other organizations as second hand units. Development Active research and development began in 4910 with the initial design taking place in early 4911 and was completed in mid-4912 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 4913 and the first operable units in early 4914 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-4915 when the armor’s final testing began with final approval occurring in late 4916 to early 4919 with production beginning shortly thereafter in mid-4920. Variants & Upgrades The Oni only ever had one model and that was the Mk.I. Design The Oni is the largest of the power armors mad by Anaheim standing at 5.4 meters in height and while retaining a somewhat humanoid shape has a more animalist/demonic shape to further instill fear in opponents. Although the PA-04 had no built in weapon systems it was able to wield large weapons with the power armor arms as well as the pilot’s own hands through a secondary set of armored sleeves since the power armor arms were controlled by the pilot’s own thoughts. The craft is powered by 12 HBT cells and operates off of an HAS-037-Mk.1 hydraulic actuator system layers with HDC-DM1-Mk.2 High Density Myomar Musculature. The armor has a standard operating range of 300 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 75 hours during intense combat situations. The Oni has a top running speed of 95 KPH and is capable of 30 meter vertical jumps and 50 meter horizontal jumps with an underwater speed of 15 KPH. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-1/6-10 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, a warning system, telescopic array and a multi-band digital. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness Ceramo-Steel with an overall plating thickness of 5mm of Ceramo-Steel which combined can shrug off up to 72 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The PA-04 Oni also has a force screen system powered by 1 AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 197 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The Oni has no built-in weaponry and must rely on whatever it can carry in its hands. Operators The PA-04 was used by numerous para-military units and the following list is just a small amount of the groups that use the Oni – The Sanguine Sundry The Prime Preservers The Black Sheep The Fire Battalion The Sanguine Squad The Guard The Ocimbar The Uoblenmir The Griwarn The Eivefral Other Heavy Power Armors Category:Power Armor Category:Heavy Combat Power Armor